My monster high, THE STORY!
by FunFanFicForYou
Summary: featuring OC monster's from bio's I made in my previous fan fiction my monster high. Clawrissa's high school experience at monster high! !FuNfAnFiCfOrYoU!


My monster high the story

"hey!" Clawrissa yelled walking across the halls of monster high. "I'm finely here!" she felt like she died of embarrassment…again. Everyone looked at her like she had just stuffed a buffalo in her mouth, so they stood there in silence like weremice.

"HEY, YOU NEWBIE!" yelled two werewolf guys or was it a guy and a girl?

The two guys (yeah great two guys yelling hey you newbie?) "

"Welcome, and may I ask are your feet tired cuz you've been running through my mind ALLLLL day and what are you doing on Friday?" said the dude number one.

"Everything but being your date!" Clawrissa said.

"well, I'll pick you up at WAIT WHAT!" said guy number one

"YEAH, WAIT WHAT!" said guy number two. "Yeah, basically two letters, N-O!" Clawrissa told them.

"Well we, um, well, I got nothing." Said guy number two. Then Clawrissa ran to her next class, as she did she heard a bunch of noise's and words from her first classroom and she stepped in and she felt alone, like she walked into a room full of "OW!" yelled Clawrissa when she felt someone slam right into her "OW!"

Clawrissa yelled again, because she got hit again by the same monster "HEY, WOULD YOU STOP!" yelled the other monster girl. "Well SORRY!" Clawrissa said back…madly. Then she walked past the other girl.

She walked to lunch then she saw a guy, he was PERRRRRRRRRRFECT! The perfect guy for Clawrissa. "hi." Clawrissa choked out at the guy. "HEEEEEYYYAAA!" Yelled a blue guy. " "AHHH!". Yelled Clawrissa, and started smacking his head with a newspaper

"ow ow ow OWWA!" the blue guy, Holt , said as he pushed the paper away. "but, your, you, head, FIRE!" Clawrissa said smacking his head with a fire extinguisher. "not many people do that until they know me…well…nevermind…words kind spread and" said Holt "I, uh, I, sorry." Clawrissa said and then ran on to her chair. She sadly had to sit by Holt Hyde, the blue guy she just smacked. After class she watched and waited for another chair, because the only chair was beside Holt Hyde "uh…..hiiiiiiii." Clawrissa said " Clownrpizza…that's your name right? Good I thought so" he said without giving any time to answer. "your new here, so I'll give ya a break, but.. I hate how you ANNOUNCED you were here, your hair is just wrong on meny level's, your style is as wrong as your hair AND IM PROUUUUD OF MY HEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAD!

"I didn't know.." Clawrissa began "THAT YOU WERE SUCH A FARTKNOCKER! (Youtube it!) WHEN I SAID I WAS HERE I SAID IT BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY TO BE HERE OH AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOUR GRAMMER, STYLE, IM NOT EVEN GONNA TRY TO SAY YOUR VERSION OF HEAD! AND YOUR SOOO COOL WHY DON'T YA TELL THAT TO MY SOCK!" Clawrissa yelled to Holt. There now was a small band of monster's behind each fighter. They were now both on tables. Clawrissa wanted to break out crying but at the same time she wanted to punch Holt but she just stood there and took his insult's like bullets that she kept dogging. at that point all of the monster's were gone other then Clawrissa and Holt "WELL I GUESS." Holt looked up then grabbed his backpack and ran yelling something Clawrissa couldn't make out sounded like glass? She won in her mind, she jumped off the table and triumphantly took a bow and then looked at the "CLOCK!" Clawrissa yelled

' NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I CANT BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY! Clawrissa yelled throughout the halls about 100 times before she ran into the wall of her classroom "ouch!" a lot of monsters said at different times she was as late as Holt so they were BOTH in detention she was forced to sit there and look at him while he played zombie birds on his icoffin. He every few minute's looked at her and frowned. As soon as detention was over Clawrissa ran home. (only being 1 mile from monster high she could run home.) on her way there she saw the weirdest thing…"a… vampire duck truck?" Clawrissa said to herself yet she then heard "YES A VAMPIRE DUCK TRUCK!" it sounded like Holt? Yep Holt. "HOLT, YOU FARTKNOCKER!" Clawrissa yelled after it. When she got home she ran up to her room and cried. I don't have to even say it but I will…**BaNtEr**!

**Author: (does gangnam style dance) **

**Holt: WHAT WAS THAT! **

**Clawrissa: I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!**

**Clawrissa: - yawn - **

**Holt: - yawn – **

**Author: - yarn – llama yarn to be precise! **

**Holt and Clawrissa: but? Th- i? we? Uhhhh?**

**Author: BANTER END! **


End file.
